Plains of Eidolon
Plains of Eidolon là một phần mở rộng, một Landscape có thể được tìm thấy trên Earth. Bên dưới cái bóng của Orokin Tower tọa lạc tại một chiến trường cổ, nơi mà Orokin và Sentient Eidolon đã chiến đấu trong suốt Cuộc chiến Cổ xưa. Grineer đã thiết lập nhiều tiền đồn và căn cứ để nghiên cứu các tàn tích trong khu vực, quan sát và tuần tra vùng đất để chống lại bất kỳ mối đe dọa nào ảnh hưởng đến hoạt động của chúng. Cảnh quan này được ra mắt vào ngày 12 tháng 10 năm 2017 trong bản cập nhật . General Plains of Eidolon là một khu vực có diện tích khoảng 5km vuông (2.25km x 2.25km)Twitter - DE Rebecca, bao gồm các cánh đồng, đồi, và các vùng nước trong khí hậu ôn hòa. Không giống như các vị trí nhiệm vụ khác, Plains of Eidolon không sử dụng Tiles, mà là một bản đồ lớn với những đặc trưng riêng. Mỗi máy chủ của Cetus có thể chứa đến 50 người chơi trong làng, tuy nhiên người chơi chỉ có thể tiến ra vùng đồng bằng với đội hình tiêu chuẩn 2-4 người hoặc Solo. Mỗi bản đồ được coi là nhiệm vụ riêng biệt của từng đội và sẽ không chia sẻ cho các đội khác. Plains of Eidolon có thể được tìm thấy qua 2 vị trí trên Star Chart, chúng đều ở trên Earth. Đầu tiên là trung tâm của Plains - Cetus, Earth - nơi mà người chơi sẽ xuất hiện bên cạnh một cái hồ phía ngoài làng. Vị trí thứ hai sẽ đặt người chơi ngay trước cánh cổng để đi từ Cetus tới Plains. Cả hai vị trí này sẽ được mở khóa ngay khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ Vor's Prize. Tiến vào Plains từ Cetus hoặc trực tiếp từ Star Chart sẽ tạo ra một nhiệm vụ mới tại Plains, đồng nghĩa với việc tạo ra các đối tượng như vị trí tài nguyên, cá hoặc khoáng sản, cũng như chỉ định một Challenge ngẫu nhiên. Tiến trình của người chơi trong Plains bao gồm đồ và exp thu thập được sẽ chỉ được tính sau khi quay về Cetus, với màn hình kết quả thông thường. Cetus Cetus là một khu định cư được xây dựng bởi người Ostron xung quanh một tháp Orokin cổ, cái mà họ tháo rời và thu thập những gì còn có thể sử dụng được. Ngôi làng này được biết tới như là trung tâm của Plains of Eidolon, nơi người chơi có thể tương tác với các NPC khác nhau để mua bán đồ từ các cửa hàng, hoặc nhận nhiệm vụ để làm tại Plains. Khi xuất hiện tại Cetus, người chơi được đặt trên một bãi đáp tại một cái hồ bên ngoài làng, và có thể tiếp cận ngôi làng bằng cách đi dọc theo bờ hồ tới một trong ba lối vào bên trong. Từ đó, người chơi có thể ra khỏi Cetus và tiến vào vùng đồng bằng rộng lớn qua một cửa Orokin khá to phía tường ngoài, bắt đầu từ một căn phòng rộng với một cánh cửa khác thông ra đồng bằng. Phòng này hoạt động như một màn hình loading, và người chơi không thể thoát ra khỏi nó cho đến khi tiến trình load hoàn tất. Features Archwing Mobility in the Plains is granted through the use of Archwings, which the Tenno can use to fly around and reach locales and objectives faster, as well as engage in combat against enemies both on the ground and in the air. Players are able to use all of their Archwing abilities in combat, however they will use their normal ground weapons instead of Arch-gun and Arch-melee weapons. Players can exit their Archwings by performing melee attacks (default ), or returning to Cetus' gates. Additionally, players can be knocked out of Archwing by sufficiently powerful concussive attacks, such as from Grineer surface-to-air missiles. Unlike in specialized Archwing tilesets, players use their Archwings by calling them down using an Archwing Launcher item in their Gear menu, which will place the Archwing on the ground to allow players to move to equip it. The Archwing called down can be used by any player in the squad, allowing all players to use Archwing even if only one player has an Archwing Launcher. To craft Archwing Launcher players need to complete research of the Archwing Launcher Segment in the Tenno Lab of a Clan Dojo. Day & Night Cycle Unlike with the Earth tileset's traditional day and night cycle which is set upon entering a mission, the Plains of Eidolon feature a real-time cycle which sees the map seamlessly transition from light to darkness. Daytime in the Plains lasts for 100 minutes, while nighttime lasts only 50 minutes. All players will experience the same time of day at any particular time in the Plains of Eidolon. The time of day determines the type of enemies that players can encounter on the fields, and consequently affect the map's difficulty level. While the day cycle is more directed towards new players, the night cycle is reserved for more experienced players, with the more difficult enemies of the Sentient faction. Spear Fishing The Plains of Eidolon feature large bodies of water, which house a wide variety of aquatic life. Players can engage in spearfishing to catch various fish and crustaceans, which can then be used as resources to craft various Ostron items or gifted to Fisher Hai-Luk to increase standing with the Ostron faction. Fish will begin spawning when wielding a spear near a body of water. Mining Another means of getting resources in the plains is through mining; players can find mineral veins, visible as bright glowing marks, scattered throughout the landscape. A mining tool is required to extract the minerals. With this tool the player has to trace a pattern on the vein to acquire the resource. There are two types of mineral veins: * Red veins give metal ores; Auron, Coprun, Ferros, Pyrol, * Blue veins give gems; Azurite, Devar, Veridos, Crimzian, Sentirum, Nyth Both ores and gems can be refined using Foundry blueprints obtained from Old Man Suumbaat, and are used in a variety of crafting recipes. Uncut gems can also be traded in to Old Man Suumbaat to increase standing with the Ostron faction. Hunting The Plains also features several indigenous species of wildlife that roam around the field, such as large birds-of-prey. These species can be hunted and killed to drop resources unique to said animals. Bounties Bounties are randomly generated quests in which the player completes a series of short objectives. Upon completion of a set of missions, the player will be randomly receive a reward from the reward pool. Incursions Incursions are random optional mission objectives that can occasionally pop up in the Plains, that give various rewards upon completion. Unlike Bounties, Incursions can only occur during daylight hours. Enemies Grineer The Grineer, comprised of the special Tusk Corps, are the primary enemy faction in Plains of Eidolon during the daytime and can be found in either small patrol groups roaming the plains, or stationed at one of several outposts and firebases they have set up in the area. The Grineer firebases are heavily fortified with various defenses, including Ramparts and automated heavy defense turrets. For added firepower, these firebases are also capable of using mortars that lob high explosive shells at long range towards their targets. These Grineer units are unique as Eximus variants can posses the Venomous and Shock versions, normally only used with the Infested and Corpus respectively. They also use special Cold, and Fire grenades not found on other Grineer units in the system. The Grineer units can spawn at the Plains in different ways, either via Tusk Firbolg dropships or descending from orbital drop pods. They can also be deployed from Tusk Bolkor troop ships, which are armed with rotary cannons for close air support. All the dropships on the Plains are vulnerable to attacks and can be destroyed before they deploy the units they transport. If a sufficiently large patrol is engaged in combat, the Grineer units will deploy Tusk Seeker Drones that will signal for reinforcements, which then will proceed to spawn via the aforementioned options. The drones will continue to call in additional enemies unless they are destroyed. Finally, the Grineer can also field airborne units such as Dargyns and Ogmas to patrol the plains and attack players from the air. Once these air units are defeated, the Dargyn Pilot may drop to the ground. During nighttime, the Grineer will retreat to the safety of their outposts, reducing the number of Grineer that can be encountered during that period, though in turn raising the difficulty of a nocturnal assault on a base. Grineer are hostile towards the Sentient and will attack if they encounter them, even (ineffectively) the massive Teralysts. Sentient During the Old War, a major battle between the Orokin and the Sentients took place on the Plains. The Sentients were defeated, scattering their fragments all over the area, resulting in the appearance of the Spectral Sentients. Those are absent during the day cycle and show up only at night, increasing the difficulty of the Plains. The Sentients of the Plains are not the currently known Battalysts and Conculysts, but instead a whole new type. The main enemy threat on the Plains during the nighttime are the Eidolon Teralysts, gigantic Sentient units equipped with powerful weapons and formidable defenses. Taking down a Teralyst is no small feat, requiring concentrated firepower from Operators and their Warframes. A full squad is recommended for this fight, though it is also possible - though extremely difficult - to defeat a Teralyst solo. Also roaming the plains at night are the smaller Eidolon Vomvalyst Sentients. Should a Vomvalyst be reduced to zero health it will shed its outer armor and turn into a glowing spectral form, complete with a fresh pool of health impervious to weapons fire but vulnerable to an Operator's Void powers. Eidolon Lures will absorb Vomvalyst sentients after the outer shell is destroyed, relieving the requirement of an Operator to destroy them. Notes *It is advisable to use caution while out to plains during the night, as splashing into the fresh waters will cause 1 second Proc. However unlike its regular Proc, it only loses 100 energy for each proc. *In some of the Lakes scattered around the Plains, most notably the one with a small, grineer populated island in the middle of it, a player's warframe can become completely submerged in the water, and will be standing on the bottom of the lake. The camera, however, will be unable to pass through the surface of the water. This seems to only happen near the center of the lake, around the edges the correct events occur. Bullet jumping and other forms of movement still allow you to resurface. Media PoEMap.jpg|Topographic map of the Plains of Eidolon. The grey spots represent rock outcroppings, while the black square represents Cetus. POE map.png|Poe map ( grineer's camp & cave location)|link=https://imgur.com/a/3lqJq|linktext=PoE_Map Warframe - 22 Minutes of NEW Plains of Eidolon Gameplay File:Warframe - BOUNTIES EXPLAINED - Konzu "The Bounty Hunter" TUSK - Plains Of Eidolon Morning Timelapse Battle Track References es:Las llanuras de Eidolon Category:Planet Category:Update 22 Category:Tile Sets